


A Week or Forever

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Silly, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon's stuck.Written for my son when he was 4yrs old and based off of his idea!
Kudos: 19





	A Week or Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Finally moving this over from tumblr! It's old, but cute XD 
> 
> Lol just realized I wrote this well before SOS part 2 XD

Gordon pulled. Again. Received the faintest creek before letting his hands drop from the warped hatch handle. Thunderbird 4 was offline. 

The glow from his sash and helmet illuminated the inner-hull of the submersible and the large rocks that pinned it in place outside. He was stuck on the bottom of the ocean, in the dark, and no one seemed to be answering his communications. Two hours had already gone by without a change in his situation. 

Gordon was at least grateful that the area he had been sent was relatively shallow. He could easily swim to the surface, if only he could pry one of the doors open and get past the rockslide that had been dumped on top of him.

Sliding back into his pilot seat, he tapped his comm again.

"This is thunderbird 4," his voice was flat with agitation, "does anyone want to pick up? Anyone? No? Really?! What could possibly be so enthralling that no one would be available to pick up a measly little distress call?! I mean come on!" He was blatantly shouting now, "Seriously! We're all going to have a good, long sit down to discuss how REDICULOUSLY IRRESPONSIBLE THI-"

"Whoa, whoa! Gordon?" Virgil sounded sleepy and annoyed, "It's three in the morning."

"Virgil!" His anger and frustration instantly dissolved into relief, "I'm trapped in thunderbird 4 about 800km west of Tracy Island. Huge rock slide right on top of me."

"FAB. I'm heading out now. How long have you been out there?"

"A week."

"Mmm," he could imagine Virgil's brow turning down, skeptically, "so the you at dinner yesterday, what? A robot or something?"

"Hey, it could happen!" He laughed, "Just hurry up and get me outta here."

"Alright, just sit tight. I'll be there in 4 minutes." There was a pause as he listened to the take-off sequence for thunderbird 2, and finally, Virgil spoke again. "So what were you doing out there this early?"

Gordon sighed, "There was a distress call about a sunken ship. Ended up being unnecessary though. Everyone had gotten off."

"How'd you end up with a mountain on top of you?" 

Gordon groaned, knowing the punishment that would follow with this next tidbit of information. "I-uh... sorta found this... cave..."

The comm channel opened, but there was only silence of a man trying to reign in the anger ready to burst out of him. The soft sound shifted as the comm clicked off again.

"I know, I know!" He rubbed his hand over the back of the helmet, "Not my brightest decision."

"Understatement of the year." There was something dark and humorous in his voice, "Scott's going to have some choice words when we get back."

"On second thought," his head was resting on his knees, "just leave me here forever."

"Can't." Virgil was smiling. "It's the cost of waking me up at three am."

"I could do all your chores for a week? A month?" 

"Sorry, little bother, you're on your own for this one. See you in three."

"FAB..." I'd rather be stuck here forever.


End file.
